


follow me home (if you dare to)

by CallofTheCurlew



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Post-Jellicle Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/pseuds/CallofTheCurlew
Summary: Munkustrap turns to her with a smile that feels too final, and she can feel her eyes fill with tears. She doesn't want them to leave.
Relationships: Victoria/Munkustrap/Mistoffelees
Comments: 27
Kudos: 183





	follow me home (if you dare to)

The sun is higher in the sky and the early dawn light is no longer a soft, gentle hand to guide the Jellicles home. Instead it's angry and vengeful, no quarter allowed for anyone left on the streets. 

Victoria finds herself with the sun on her back, burning through her soft white coat. The majority of the other Jellicles are gone - they only meet once a year, after all - and so she sits in the space where it all began. The alleyway that she had been tossed into. Abandoned. There's nothing else she can do but sit as fear slowly creeps up her spine, a heavy rock in her chest as she wonders just what her future is going to be like now. In less than twelve hours, the Jellicle Cats became her home - her family. But now her home is being lost to their dwindling numbers as the celebrations wind down. 

She can see Munkustrap not too far away, bidding goodbye to some of the other cats as they leave. She watches Skimbleshanks approach him, nuzzling him sweetly in farewell that tugs gently on her heart. She can hear Munkustrap wishing him good luck on his journey home, with a promise to see him next year when it may be his turn at last for the Heavyside Layer. 

Victoria watches Skimbleshanks curiously, her chest tight. Most of these cats have homes. A place to go to. She saw the collars around their necks. Even Tugger had spoken of interactions with his family.

Mistoffelees is here too, somewhere. She knows most of the other cats don't like him, save for the kittens that beg for tricks. Then again, it doesn't seem to be dislike...she finds they are wary, unsure how to handle a cat so shy and tentative, with so much power lurking beneath his claws. Scared of what they don't understand seems to be the Jellicle way, she muses idly. She likes him though. She likes the courage beneath his shaking fingers, and the loyalty in those deep eyes. 

  
The sun rises higher, but Victoria can't tear her eyes away from Munkustrap's journey. She recites the names of the cats she knows that he says goodbye to, listening hard when she doesn't so she can commit them to memory. Cassandra and Demeter and Jemima and Syllabub and Alonzo and Socrates and Plato and-

And then it's just her. Just her that Munkustrap turns to with a smile that feels too final, and she can feel her eyes fill with tears. She likes him too. He's so different to Mistoffelees, so serious and careful in his movements. Careful to include her, careful to make sure she's looked after. When Cassandra and Demeter had shown cruelty to Grizabella, he had stopped them with a cuff to the back of the head. He was protective and kind, even if the tribe didn't feel the same way. 

She doesn't want them to leave. 

"It can be hard to say goodbye, sometimes," Munkustrap says gently as he approaches, "Often you won't know if you'll see someone again..." 

"I don't want to say goodbye..." she breathes, ears pinned to the side of her head, "Not so soon after meeting you all."

He reaches out to tilt her chin up, and the kind look in his serious eyes leaves her almost sobbing, "Who will you miss most?"

Mistoffelees distracts her with his bright eyes and soft smile, head tilting curiously as he drops next to her. She sags with relief against him and throws her arms around his neck, worried he had left without saying goodbye. It takes her a moment, face buried in the fur of his shoulder before she turns her head to Munkustrap again. 

"I'll miss both of you."

Mistoffelees' arms tighten around her for a moment, before he holds her at arms length with a curious look in his eyes, "Whyever would you miss us?" he asks, "You aren't coming?"

"Coming?"

Munkustrap nods, his eyebrows furrowed, "Of course. You thought I would invite you into our celebration without giving you a place to sleep at the end of it all?"

She stares at him, confused, until she realises what he means, "You would have me?"

Munkustrap's ears twitch fondly, "I want you to stay with me, Victoria. My family will love you, I promise."

She doesn't mean to, because she's truly grateful and her heart is about to leap from her chest with joy, but she looks to Mistoffelees, almost disappointed. The black and white tom just laughs, nuzzling against her gently, "You don't have to worry. We live right next to each other." 

Victoria's heart flops wildly in her chest at the new information. At the prospect of a human family of her own, and of keeping the family she has newly gained. A soft purr escapes her throat and she thinks her whole body vibrates with the force of it as she tucks herself under Munkustrap's arm, leaning across to nuzzle Mistoffelees. 

"Thank you," she whispers.

The two toms glance at each other over her head, a fond smile on both of their faces. She knows she's special to both of them. There's something here - between the three of them. Something brilliant and beautiful, under the surface of all of their layers. What it is, she's not sure. Not yet. She yearns to find out. 

Mistoffelees ends up with his arms around her and Munkustrap as well, and she can feel the way his arms tighten to hold them both. Munkustrap's breath fans across the back of her neck, content, and she shivers lightly, her eyes closing as she revels in the feeling of being safe in their arms. 

"You're trembling," Mistoffelees murmurs softly. 

"Happy," she whispers back, squeezing them both. 

It's a long moment, one she thought she'd get bored of, but every second seems to get better. She can feel each breath from both of them, their chests rising and falling, sometimes in unison. She feels the wind that ruffles their fur, and when she breathes in tight she's overwhelmed with their scents, familiar and warm as if she'd known them for more than just a night. 

"Come on," Munkustrap's voice is low as he releases them, trying not to disturb the moment they'd created, "Let's go home." 

The sun is high in the sky now, relentlessly beating down on the three of them. 

Victoria takes both of their hands, and they lead her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll just flood you guys with poly content until someone else decides to and I can get my fix reading it? I'm so pleased so many of you saw what I saw!! I've seen the movie twice more since it was released on Christmas Day here in Australia, and I can't wait until I have the DVD so I can sit there and pause it to watch the background characters like I did for the 1998 stage movie. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas you want to see me write, feel free to chuck them my way and I'll do my best and maybe actually get something a bit longer out. Right now these are being written from the back of a car as I travel interstate. I have a couple of other ideas so hopefully you guys will board this train while it (and Skimbleshanks) are still at the station! (speaking of, the Skimbleshanks sequence was one of my favourites! Tap is so much fun.) 
> 
> Also after the look Misto and Munk gave each other at the end of the horrifying five minutes of Judi Dench staring into your soul, I had to figure they were scampering off together, so apparently that means they live together/near each other now. (Just like in the movie, I also have trouble deciding whether they have paws or hands *shrug)


End file.
